Cookies
A world that was made by Devon that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by buying it in Kids "We" Be. The Key of Lunacy will unlock once enough levels have been passed. In the Kitchen Don't bother trying to unlock Bob the Biscuit or killing all of the Ninjabread men, they respawn. Just get all the Brains and Candles in the factory and Hedge maze and run out to the Hollow tree to finish. Kitchen Maze!!!!!! A rather Toasty level, watch your step. Just be careful and gather the Brains in the entire maze of a level.Yellow Key's in the Cafeteria with hostile Ultrapygmies. In the area with the Wacky Wizard at the Counter, note there's a Candle at the Mailbox. Go to the stairs to another floor, where there's a Santa Claus, the Blue Key is in the Darkness in this room. Keys! As this is mainly a maze level with little to no combat,just wade around for Brains and Candles. Note the Pumpkin Keychain is here in the 2nd Maze. Cookie Factor Pickup all the powerups from the get go,find the Red Key near the trees. Defeat the Ninjabread Men in your path and head here for a hidden Candle and a Portal to the Green Key. Warp back and then go inside the factory,beating spawning Ninjabread men,get the Brain needed to finish the level. Then go to this oven for the Yellow Key. Unlock the Dough Room for the last Candle of the level,then you can finish. The stairs is a entrance to The oven Secret Level. The oven (Secret Level) Cave cookies First go forward to warp yourself into the level where there are Good Turrets fighting Crazybones,once you are done with them, you will get to an area with Mumbles and a Death Patrol. Finish them off and you will get the Red Key. Go inside the Red Door and fight off the Shrooms. Take Note of the Candle near the Energy Shield before the next section.Now be prepared to fight off a Horde of Mush the Shrooms. After that, you have to deal with some Moss over a dark watery port. Take note of the Candle on the left side of the port. Take the Raft to the other side and you will find the room is shaking. Go to the Flamer room and you will hear a Energy Shield drop down.Go in and then get the Green Key and unlock the Green Door, defeat The Sphinxter and get the Brains and finish. cob web hotel (Squash Keychain) Go to the Eastern side of the house and get the Yellow Key. Note the Squash Keychain is at the northeastern corner of the forest here, but beware the Mama Spider lurking around. Also note the Candle at the Northwestern corner of the forest. Enter the house and smash all the Egg Sacs go to the stairs which will take you to another level with Flamers and lots of spiders, mash the Mama Spider, then head over to the "Window" for a Red Key. Note the narrow dead end corner has a Candle. Go back up and enter the Red Door, get the Brains and note the last Candle of the level in the top right corner of the room. Then enter the next Red Door. Zombies bombies Just kite and mash them Super Zombies. Amazing mazes 3 Just run around, smash them spiders in the maze, get all the Brains and Candles, not that complex a level,actually. Mush KING!!!! Just go to the portal, remember to get the Candle on the little island when getting firepower, then kill Mush The Shroom and his Shrooms, then go to the right where the other little island with the other Candle and then go home. Pygmy Village Note the Rocket Keychain hidden behind a palm tree need a Boomkin to the left of the starting area. Go to the east where a Pumpkin ranch is with a Pygmy and get the Yellow Key, then go towards the lake and find the Raft where a Triceroid should be nearby, take the raft and get the Candle and Yellow Key, then come back and go to the Doctor pygmy's office,smash the pygmies and the Blue Key. Then go to the Blue Door house and smash more Pygmies and get the Green Key, then go to the Queen Pygmy's house,get the Red Key,then go to the Red Door hourse and get the remaining Brains and then finish the level. Note the other Candle of the level at the house where the Queen Pygmy resides. Mumbling Mumbles Pretty much just a Bash The Sphinxter kind of level, just note of the two Candles behind them all and the Hammer Keychain at the bottom left of the level. Pumpkins All Over (Keychain Level) Just mash them pumpkins and go home. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Kids 'We' Be